Problematic rooms
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cada vez que se reunen, los chicos lo hacen en la habitación de uno de ellos. Pero el caos está garantizado. A algunos les vedarán el paso. Otros quizás no... ¿Sacaran secretos ocultos?
1. Yamato Meiko

**Continuo entregando retillos, aunque este es larguito.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título: Problematic rooms.**

 **Parejas:** Taiorato, Yamame (Yamato x Meiko), Koumi, Koumimato, Takari, Daimiyaken, Joumi, Koura.

 **Capítulos:** 8.

 **Ranking:** T

 **Genero:** Humor / Friendship

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, Locuras sin sentido.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Reto dejado por Jackilyn:** Fic recopilatorio basado en la reunión de los chicos y chicas en sus casas (contarás cómo surge en cada casa, pues cada capítulo es una reunión). Si haces aparecer algún adulto (padre de alguno de los elegidos), haría más graciosa la situación.

* * *

º **Problematic rooms** º

 ** _1_**

Yamato / Meiko

* * *

.

Yamato suspiró por tercera vez y observó el panorama.

Todo era un puro caos. Taichi estaba saltando en su cama por algún motivo, junto a Sora, que tiraba de sus pantalones con intenciones, en vano, de impedir que continuara, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Takeru y Hikari estaban en el suelo, rodeados de C.D de música que catalogaban según su criterio. Mimi estaba mirando su ropa como pedro por su casa, mientras Koushiro iba a recogiendo todo lo que dejaba caer. Al final, el pelirrojo había terminado cubierto de ropa y era apenas una capa visible.

Joe estaba en su escritorio haciendo deberes. Sí. Deberes.

La única persona normal era Meiko, a su lado, sentada educadamente en la silla y bebiendo poco a poco de su taza. Yamato la miró de reojo. Era la típica chica que no encajaba. La tímida a la que cualquier cosa hacía sonrojarse.

—Vaya locos— soltó en un suspiro, repantigándose en la silla.

Meiko levantó la vista de su taza para posarla sobre él.

—¿Eh?

Él la miró un instante.

—Los niños elegidos. ¿Te los habías imaginado así? El líder saltando en mi cama con su novia. Los más jóvenes jugando con C.D como niños. El más inteligente hundido en ropa. El mayor enfermo de deberes. Y bueno, luego está Mimi.

—¡Te he oído! — advirtió Mimi probándose una de sus camisetas—. Soy la chica fabulosamente fashion del grupo.

—La princesa— corrigió Taichi dando un nuevo salto que casi provocó que Sora le bajara los pantalones.

Sora rio con ganas y Taichi la estrujó entre sus brazos.

Yamato bebió y desvió la mirada.

—Son alegres.

—¿Eh?

Meiko entró en su punto de visión.

—Ellos son alegres y… activos. Es bueno. Divertido.

Por un instante, la imagen de ella fue preciosa. Con la mirada brillante. Las mejillas perladas y la sonrisa tierna, como si mirara a un grupo de niños de adorables.

Alguien gritó. Supo enseguida que se trataba de Mimi, pero algo lo retuvo de girarse.

Meiko le miró, parpadeó y se sonrojó, llevándose la mano a la boca, echándose hacia atrás. Yamato sintió algo pesado sobre su cabeza y la risita de Mimi a lo lejos. Taichi había dejado de saltar. Hasta las voces se habían apagado.

Se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza y atrapó la prenda. Sus calzoncillos especiales de navidad. Los que tenían dibujado pingüinos y palitos de caramelo. Se los quitó, mirando hacia donde Mimi había empezado a silbar. Koushiro le miraba nervioso y seguramente haciendo gestos bajo todo el tumulto de ropa.

—Yamato, no sabía que tenías esos gustos pingüinillos. ¡Qué mono! — exageró Tai.

Takeru gruñó una risa apagada. Mimi estalló.

Y luego todo fue un caos. Yamato persiguiendo a Taichi por la habitación, quien de algún modo ondeaba los calzoncillos a modo de bandera. Sora intentando poner orden. Joe intentando impedir que las bebidas cayeran sobre sus sagrados deberes. Koushiro sepultado por ropa. Mimi animándoles y haciendo apuestas con Takeru. Hikari tomando fotos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y todos se detuvieron. El padre de Yamato los miró como si estuviera viendo un circo.

—Veo que os lo pasáis bien. Oh. Y tenemos una nueva integrante.

Meiko dio un paso al frente, tímida, inclinándose para hacer una reverencia y presentarse. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, los calzoncillos cayeron sobre su cabeza mientras Tai se miraba la mano, confuso, preguntándose cómo habían llegado ahí.

Yamato le arreó una torta en la cabeza, quitándole los calzoncillos de la cabeza a la pobre Meiko y disculpándose.

Antes de que sus pobres huesos dieran con el suelo, el mediano de los Ishida, la aferró entre sus brazos.

—Yamato, tienes que mirar otro modo de ligarte chicas— aconsejó Hiroaki dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Yamato se prometió no volver a permitir que todo el grupo entrara en su dormitorio. Nunca. Jamás.

Especialmente Taichi. Lo tendría vedado de por vida.

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Le di a escoger y quiso que empezara por esta parejilla. Aunque más que pareja, ha sido un evento de risa xD. Pero bueno :3

Siento si quedó demasiado OOC uxu.


	2. Daisuke Takari

Continuo con esto, aunque este capítulo es una completa birria. Sonaba mejor entre las carcajadas.

Esta vez, pidió a Daisuke fastidiando a Takari.

* * *

º **Problematics rooms** º

Daisuke/ Takeru / Hikari

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, Natsuko empezaba a creer que no podrían caber más personas en su casa. Aunque la gran mayoría fueran adolescentes. Muchos habían crecido demasiado ese paso del tiempo. Sus dos hijos, por ejemplo. Yamato ya le pasaba de altura y Takeru iba por el mismo camino.

Hacía tiempo que no veía al resto y podía comprobar que el crecimiento era algo que a veces asustaba.

Guió a la que esperaba que fuera la última tanda al dormitorio de su hijo y este, los recibió con una sonrisa. Natsuko salió de la habitación antes de que fuera a peor.

—

.

Daisuke reía a carcajadas. Estaba sentado, — adrede—, entre Takeru y Hikari. Tenía un libro sobre sus piernas. Había asaltado la biblioteca de Takeru, preguntándose por qué demonios un chico de su edad tenía libros tan complicados hasta que dio con ese.

Estaba estratégicamente sentado en ese lugar, desde luego. No podía permitir que Takeru se saliera con la suya y terminara llevándose a la chica. Aunque Hikari, con lo hermosa que era, tenía cierta capacidad para pisotear sus sentimientos en algún que otro momento.

Aún así, —llámenle masoka—, a él le gustaba.

Así como admiraba al hermano mayor, le gustaba la hermana pequeña. Aunque ella y Takeru siempre parecían tener algo especial. Como algo que los encajaba a la perfección.

¡Y qué rabia daba!

Se puso en pie de golpe, rebuscando algo que llamara su atención. Tenía que encontrar los oscuros secretos de Takeru ahora que estaba a tiempo. Algo que provocara que quedara expuesto hacia Hikari y esta no quisiera verlo en su vida.

En su mente podía hacerse una imagen perfecta de la situación. La mirada fría de Hikari sobre un Takeru completamente destrozado y cayendo en sus brazos.

—Se te cae la baba.

—¿Eh?

Volvió en sí frotándose la mejilla. Miyako se había cercado hacia él tanto que casi podía oler a lavanda. Retrocedió del susto, con tan mala pata, que puso la mano sobre la bandeja de bebidas, tirándosela toda encima.

Maldijo entre dientes, levantándose de golpe y salpicando tanto a Hikari como a Takeru. Miyako empezó a reírse y él le tiró el resto de un vaso que quedaba.

Entonces comenzó el caos. Miyako se lanzó sobre él, pellizcándole las mejillas. En algún momento la ropa empezó a estar pegajosa y sobrar de sus cuerpos. Los mayores terminaron enlazados también y muchos quedaron sin camiseta.

Obligó a Takeru a desnudarse de algún modo y el jodido no tenía ni un leve atisbo de grasa de la que burlarse. Hikari terminó también manchada de zumo y alguien gimió para su sorpresa.

Hasta que la puerta no se abrió, todos no cesaron de hacer más ruido del esperado.

—

.

Natsuko los miraba con la boca abierta. Incrédula. Era como si un montón de adolescentes se hubieran metido en su casa para hacer una orgía. Todos enlazadas, semidesnudos y arrastrando consigo a las chicas.

Todo era un caos tremendo que para cualquier adulto en su sano juicio, parecería cualquier otra cosa. El grito que dio provocó que todos se detuvieran y la miraran con ojos como platos.

—Todos fuera de mi casa.

El miedo se dibujó en sus rostros. Uno a uno comenzaron a salir. Yamato se detuvo, señalándose.

—¿Yo también?

Natsuko frunció el ceño.

—Tú el primero. Ya hablaré con tu padre de esto.

Yamato agachó la cabeza y salió. Takeru se acercó a su madre, camiseta en mano y tras una mirada de ánimo por parte de Hikari.

—Mamá, no es lo que parece…— comenzó cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

A Takeru le costó mucho hacer entender a su madre. Yamato tuvo que informar de todo a su padre que comprendiera. Takeru esa noche tuvo que darle una gran charla a Hikari. Daisuke, por su parte, terminaba sin comprender qué había pasado. En su mente no cesaba de rondar una escena maldita, en que Takeru saltaba sobre Hikari justo antes de que se quitara su camiseta.

Maldito Takeru.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
**

Lo dicho... esta vez fue... horrible uxu.


	3. Kou Mimi

Esta vez, pidió Koumi, Mishiro, aunque no quedó muy, ahí, ahí xD.

* * *

º **Problematics rooms** º

Koushiro / Mimi

Mishiro

* * *

Todos estaban prestándole atención. Con las miradas fijas en él.

Todos, menos ella.

Desde que había entrado en su habitación, Mimi era como un pajarillo inquieto que todo tenía que mirarlo. Primero habían sido sus libros.

 _¡Oh, qué libros tan aburridos, Kou-chan! ¿Y las revistas porno?_

Taichi había reído con ganas. Yamato alegó que una chica no debía de preguntar esas cosas a un hombre. Alguien insinuó que el porno lo guardaba en el ordenador.

Por suerte, Mimi estaba tan poco interesada en su ordenador como en su suelo.

Sin embargo, encontró otra diana: Su armario.

—¡Mimi-san! — exclamó viendo cómo metía la cabeza entre sus cosas y empezaba a sacar lo que le llamara la atención.

Koushiro, sonrojado, se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto es un insulto a la moda completamente!

La habitación guardó silencio. Él se apartó las manos. Mimi estaba agachada justo frente al cajón de su ropa interior y sostenía unos calzoncillos entre sus manos. Oscuros, con naves espaciales como dibujos. Sacó otro, con dibujo de bocadillos de comics.

Koushiro se puso en pie como un resorte antes de que llegara al fondo del cajón, siéndole imposible. Mimi agarró los blancos y feos. Aquellos que él se empeñaba en no ponerse nunca. Los que catalogaba como calzoncillos de viejo.

Mimi le miró con espanto. El resto empezaron a ahogar carcajadas. Él estaba que se moría de vergüenza.

Alargó la mano para intentar quitársela , con tan mala baba que su mano terminó justo sobre un seno femenino.

Y justo ahí, la madre abrió la puerta. ÉL retiró rápidamente la mano, colorado.

—Ah… v-vaya… los jóvenes de hoy en día… pues… ehm…

—¡No es lo que parece! — estalló muerto de vergüenza. Su madre cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera explicarse.

Mimi se volvió y miró hacia la puerta.

—¿Quizás deba de darle consejos de qué ropa interior comprarte?

—¡Mimi-saaaaan!

Koushiro se juró no volver a permitir que sus amigos fueran en grupo a su casa. Y que Mimi no volviera a remover sus cosas.

O al menos, haría el intento.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Esa fue la trama que comentamos, ahora me parece cortita xD.


	4. Koushiro Sora

Toca el turno de la habitación de Sora y pidió: Koura.

Pero a mí me ha salido un truño...

* * *

º **Problematics rooms** º

 _Koura_

Koushiro / Sora.

* * *

Sora dejó caer la bolsa de patatillas dentro del círculo. Todos se lanzaron a ver quién la pillaba primero para abrirla y sacar el premio del interior. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al único que no estaba haciendo jaleo en su dormitorio.

De algún modo, todos habían terminado ahí de visita. Yamato y Taichi llegaron como siempre. Koushiro iba con ellos. Cuando le envió un mensaje diciéndole a Mimi el dato, llegó como una flecha y rápidamente empezó un juego que también terminó arrastrando a Takeru y Hikari cuandito que los llamaron.

Sora no tenía mucho que investigar en su escasa habitación. Un armario, sin futón ni sillas donde sentarse, era divertido ver a todos sentados. Especialmente, a Yamato y Taichi que habían crecido demasiado para estirar sus piernas con los demás ahí.

—¿Has podido encontrar algo? — cuestionó.

Koushiro levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

—Un virus sin importancia. Pero casi pone en evidencia algunas cosas como estas.

Inocentemente, el chico presionó el ratón y abrió una carpeta. En ella, diversas fotografías que había tomado Mimi de Sora en una de las tardes de chicas en la playa, donde busto, traseros y demás zonas eran las populares.

Sora pegó un grito, le arrancó el ordenador y con vergüenza, lo pegó contra sí. El resto la miraron sin comprender.

—No es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, Sora-san— murmuró Koushiro inocentemente—. Ese bikini está muy de moda.

Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sora enrojeció. Mimi, que se imaginaba qué sucedía, empezó a partirse de risa, tan fuerte, que Toshiko terminó entrando y mirarles severamente. Varias manos intentaron evitar que Mimi continuara riéndose.

Sora corrió hasta el baño, muerta de vergüenza.

Koushiro más tarde le enviaría un Email como disculpa. Sora lo castigó arrastrandol a la playa. Esa vez, no llevó bikini.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Sorry ;v;


	5. Jou Mimi

Actualización total del fic :3

* * *

 **ºProblematics Roomsº**

 _Joumi_

Jou - Mimi

* * *

—¡Waa! ¡Qué habitación más espaciosa!

Mimi giró en redondo, completamente emocionada. En realidad, casi todos lo estaban. Era la primera vez que podían ver la habitación del superior. Habían esperado una más desordenada, con libros por todos lados, la cama deshecha y comida basura por los rincones.

Sin embargo, estaba completamente limpia y sin rastro de libros mal colocados. Es más, todos estaban correctamente colocados en estanterías con vidrieras y pulcramente ordenado su escritorio. Solo dos cuadernos y libro de medicina descansaban junto al ordenador.

—¿Qué esperabais? —cuestionó Joe ligeramente avergonzado mientras abría un armario de la pared para sacar una cama—. Creo que siempre os hacéis una mala idea de mí…

Taichi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

—Es que antes dabas miedo, chico.

—Vale. Estos días atrás no fue mi mejor momento —reconoció—. Pero esto es realmente como es siempre. Mi cuarto tiene que estar limpio y ordenado para poder concentrarme en mis estudios.

Mimi frunció el ceño, sentándose sobre el escritorio. Abrió uno de los cuadernos y arrugó la nariz al no entender absolutamente nada. Jou se acercó a ella mientras los demás se acomodaban y le quitó el cuaderno.

—¿Alguna vez haces otras cosas? ¿Solo tienes libros de medicina?

El joven enarcó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Debería de tener de otro tipo?

Mimi soltó una carcajada traviesa.

—Eres un chico sano, ¿no? ¿Dónde está el porno y esas cosas?

Joe enrojeció, sorprendido. Especialmente, porque toda la habitación había quedado en silencio y la voz de Mimi resonó con más fuerza. Nervioso, miró a su alrededor.

Taichi sonreía pícaramente mientras que Sora y Yamato le daban un codazo a la par. Koushiro carraspeaba y fingía tener tos. Takeru le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Hikari, incómoda, miraba hacia otro lado.

Alguien más carraspeó y Joe sintió caer sobre él toda la vergüenza del mundo al ver a su madre, de pie, en la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja cargada con vasos, bebidas y algo de picar.

La mujer tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se tocaba la cara con una mano.

—¡Qué buena noticia, hijo mío! Se lo contaré a tu padre. Le diré que realmente eres un hombretón hecho y derecho.

Dejó la bandeja sobre las manos de Hikari y se alejó, toda orgullosa. Joe sintió el mundo caerse encima suya. SU madre no solo se lo contaría a su padre, sino que llamaría a su abuela y a las vecinas.

Rechinando los dientes, se volvió lentamente hacia la causante de su nueva desgracia.

—¡MIMI!

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!  
**


	6. Ken miya Dai

.

* * *

 **ºProblematics roomsº**

 _Kenayakodai_

Ken- Miyako- Daisuke

* * *

Miyako fue la primera en fruncir la nariz y mirar la habitación con espanto. Bien pareciera que acabara de pasar un huracán por ahí. Mientras que Daisuke les miraba con orgullo, con los brazos en jarras y el pecho inflado.

Los demás miraban atónitos algo que parecía ser un espectáculo de una cámara oculta para comprobar cuán tolerables eran a la… inmundicia.

—No te sientas tan orgulloso —reprendió Miyako dándole un capón—. Todo está asqueroso. ¿Cómo se supone que vendrán los chicos aquí? Suerte que hemos sido nosotros primero. Imagina la cara de asco que pondrá Hikari cuando vea tus… dios. ¿Esos son tus calzoncillos sucios colgando de la lámpara?

Miyako se volvió hacia Ken exasperada mientras alargaba una mano para sostenerse de la pared.

—Y que tu mejor amigo sea todo lo contrario a lo que eres. A mí me da algo.

Ken sonrió preocupado. No había esperado que, cuando Daisuke animó al resto a reunirse en su casa, su habitación estuviera en tremendas condiciones. Pese a que Daisuke se sentía orgulloso de su desorden, no era tan atractivo como créia.

Miyako dio una palmada en el aire para llamar su atención. Ambos chicos clavaron la vista en ella y al instante, empezó a inclinarse para ir recogiendo cosas.

—¿Qué esperáis? Traed bolsas de basura y el cesto de la ropa. Esto no va recogerse solo. También quiero trapos y agua caliente con jabón. Y desde luego, ambientador. Vamos.

Se movió entre las cosas sucias para abrir la ventana y luego les miró con las manos en jarras.

—¡Ya!

En un instante, los chicos estaban en movimiento.

Miyako intentaba ordenar el cajón de la ropa interior cuando Ken se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?

Miyako levantó los ojos hacia él, sonriéndole con dulzura, le acarició la barbilla para quitar una mota de polvo.

—No, gracias. Puedo soportarlo. Tengo hermanos mayores y en un futuro, tendré que doblárselos a mis hijos. O eso espero.

Ken asintió e iba inclinarse, aprovechando el momento, hasta que sintió otro aliento contra su mejilla. De un respingo, se echó hacia atrás, incrédulo. Daisuke sonreía de oreja a oreja y al instante, Miyako empezó a gritarle por interrumpir y fue a revisar que hubiera recogido todo tal y como pedía.

Ken se frotó el rostro con enfado y clavó la mirada en su compañero de digievolución. Daisuke le miró sin comprender, sintiendo un escalofrío atravesar su espalda.

Probablemente, si Jun no hubiera avisado la llegada de Taichi y Yamato a gritos, especialmente por el rubio, Daisuke sería hombre muerto.

Cuando ambos chicos entraron, soltaron palabrotas de sorpresa y, en un instante, bajo la atónita mirada de los otros tres, Miyako y Yamato se limpiaron hasta el moho de la habitación.

—¡Y no vuelvas a ensuciarla!

Daisuke tragó, acojonado. Aquel parecía ser su día de mala suerte. Totalmente.

Eso sí, su habitación estaba como una patena.

* * *

 **¡Al siguiente! :D**


	7. Kou Mimi Yamato

Ya vamos llegando a lo último :3

* * *

 **ºProblematics roomsº**

 _Koumimato._

Koushiro- Mimi- Yamato

* * *

Mimi rio escandalosamente mientras dejaba las bebidas sobre la mesita en el centro de la habitación. Los chicos guiñaban los ojos y mientras Sora, Hikari y Miyako parecían disfrutar de la suavidad de su edredón rosado.

—Mimi —gruñó Yamato acomodándose incómodo sobre un pequeño cojín en forma de pez rosado—. ¿Hay algo en tu habitación que no sea rosado?

Mimi lo pensó. Seriamente. Entonces, soltó sin tapujos:

—Sí. Tú.

Yamato frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras que Taichi se reía a carcajadas, hasta que Yamato lanzó algo contra su cara y en ese mismo instante, Mimi gritó enfadada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Koushiro estaba justo frente a su escritorio y por su cara, había sido él el primero en soltar aquella prenda hacia el Ishida, quien había ignorado el detalle hasta tirársela en la cara a Taichi.

Histérica tiró de las solapas de la camiseta de Koushiro para buscar una explicación, pisado sin querer a Yamato en la pierna y que este, por tal de inclinarse para taparse el dolor, la aferrara de la pierna, moviéndola de una forma extraña y palmeando su trasero, al mismo tiempo que su rostro chocaba contra el del pobre Izumi.

Miyako gritó entusiasmada. Estaba segura de que Hikari hacia fotos y Taichi reía a carcajadas hasta que empezó a atragantarse con una patatilla y Sora tuvo que darle palmaditas para ayudarle a respirar. Takeru miraba atento la escena y por la forma en que Yamato le advirtió con la boca, supo que el menor ya tenía algo con lo que chantajear al mayor.

Pero lo peor llegó cuando su madre apareció anunciando pasteles para los niños y zumos. La bandeja cayó de sus manos mientras las llevaba hasta la cara para gritar escandalizada.

—¡Querido, querido!

Mimi soltó un taco poco femenino cuando su padre entró y vio el estropicio de pasteles y zumo en la moqueta.

—Papá, no es lo que piensas. Solo investigaba. Sí. Tengo que aprender cosas de los chicos en todo momento.

Su madre miró estudiadamente a Koushiro y Yamato, quienes se habían puesto en pie y se miraban preocupados. Los demás se habían hecho un montón en la cama, abrazando cojines y algunos comiendo palomitas.

—¿Y cuál de los dos es tu novio?

Mimi se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativa. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y se posicionó entre ambos jóvenes. Los aferró del brazo y poniendo morros, miró a sus padres.

—Papá, mama, os presento a mis chicos.

Taichi escupió todas las patatillas contra su espalda. Se volvió con una mueca de asco hacia él y juró estrangularle en ese mismo instante. Se lanzó contra él con un cojín que, amablemente, le pasó Miyako mientras la animaba.

Sus padres cuchichearon acerca de Taichi siendo su amante, mientras Yamato y Koushiro intercambiaban una mirada interrogativa y los demás intentaban evitar que Taichi obtuviera un color enrojecido en su rostro.

Sí. Definitivamente, no había una habitación más animada en todo Japón.

* * *

 **¡Sigamos!**


	8. Tai Sora Yamato

¡último capítulo! Siento mucho que no esté nada bien uxu. No eran como había planeado. Sorry.

* * *

º **Problematics roomsº**

 _Taiorato_

Taichi- Sora- Yamato

* * *

Yuuko entró a su apartamento con una sonrisa al ver tantos zapatos colocados en la entrada. Algunos cuidadosamente, otros de forma descuidada. Podía reconocer los de su hijo e hija. Los del cuidadoso Koushiro y el siempre ordenado Yamato. Los demás suponía que eran amigos de ambos retoños.

Canturreando, con la idea de preparar una buena merienda para todos, se adentró feliz de la vida en su hogar y se dirigió directamente hacia el dormitorio de su hijo mayor. Extrañamente, el lugar estaba en completo silencio.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse un panorama que no esperaba…

Hikari fue la primera en reaccionar y nombrarla. Su hijo levantó los ojos hacia ella, poniéndose pálido. Sora se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y Yamato cerró los ojos, esperando un grito que, casualmente, a ella se le había encajado en la garganta.

Lentamente, cerró la puerta para meterse en la cocina. Dos minutos después, casi en tropel, los demás chicos abandonaron el hogar, sus hijos incluidos.

Horas más tarde, Yuuko estaba acostada, mirando el techo, mientras su marido revisaba la prensa antes de dormir.

—Cariño.

—¿Hum?

—¿Crees que hemos criado a nuestro hijo bien?

Su esposo dejó de mirar el periódico para mirarla a ella. Pestañeó para disipar las dudas de sus palabras. Hasta ahora, creía que lo habían estado bien. Taichi era revoltoso, sí, pero no se había metido en drogas, no había dejado a ninguna chica embarazada, extrañamente estaba estudiando y enfocado en el futbol.

Había cambiado mucho desde tiempo atrás.

—¿Por qué estás preguntado eso?

Dado que el padre pasaba muchas horas fuera por el trabajo, a veces se enteraba de las noticias demasiado tarde como para si quiera regañar a sus hijos, aunque algunas charlas que otras, le habían tocado a él. Como hablar de sexualidad con su hijo, cosa que fue más incómoda para ambos de lo que se esperaba en dos hombres.

—Es que… —Yuuko se llevó una mano a la frente, pensativa—. Creo haber visto algo raro.

El hombre arqueó una ceja mientras que su mujer rememoraba la escena que había visto tras la puerta.

Mientras que los demás los miraban atónitos, con la risa oculta en sus comisuras, una chica castaña hacia fotos con el móvil, su hijo se encontraba en la postura más extraña del mundo con Sora y Yamato.

Los tres estaban en el suelo. Sora bajo ellos, con las piernas separadas a cada lado de las caderas del rubio, quien, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, intentaba evitar que su peso y el de Taichi cayeran sobre la pelirroja. Sí. Porque Taichi estaba justo tras Yamato, aferrado a su camiseta.

Yuuko le relató lo vivido a su marido, quien cerrando el periódico y apagando su lado de la cama, se acomodó entre las sábanas.

—Seguramente, cariño, estaban jugando o algo. Le das demasiadas vueltas a nada. Además, Taichi ya está en esa etapa de la vida. Ya sabes. La que tiene que investigar.

Yuuko no le dio más vueltas y se acomodó contra la espalda de su marido. Sí. Su hijo estaba floreciendo.

—

[Taichi Y.] _Grupo "Porque el amor y valor valen la amistad":_ Mi madre está realmente en shock desde que vio eso.

[Yamato I]: No será para tanto. Solo nos resbalamos.

[Sora ()]: Eso decís vosotros dos. Pero me huelo que no.

[Taichi Y]: Sora, te lo juro que yo me caí. Ya sabes que cuando domino a Yamato no lo hago en público.

[Yamato I]: ¡Idiota! Siempre soy yo el que manda.

[Taichi Y.]: Más quisieras, tonto.

[Sora ()]: _Cambió título del grupo a: "Dos tontos y una chica"._

[Taichi Y.]: Soraaaaa (icono de lágrimas)

[Sora ()]: Dejadme dormir, diablos.

[Taichi Y.] [Yamato I]: Sí.

[Sora ()]: _Se desconectó._

[Taichi Y.]:Creo que realmente ya sabemos quién es la que nos da a nosotros.

[Yamato I]: Sabes que esto va a leerlo mañana, ¿verdad?

[Taichi Y.]: Oh… mierda.

 **FIN**

 **1 De octubre del 2016**

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta aqui!**


End file.
